Dreamless Sleep
by Siara Dawn
Summary: What will happen when two surprising guests show up in Forks wanting revenge and prepared to seek the help of the Volturi want the Cullens to join there Army? Rated M for suggestive scenes and depression. I SUCK at summaries. Read the story! its better!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I ran through the stone hallways, under marble arches, past priceless awe-striking tapestries, feeling nothing. I ran for one reason: Renesmee. I could see her beautiful face, her eyes so like mine and Charlie's, her long bronze ringlets just like…

_STOP!, _my brain commanded me. I couldn't afford to think about _him_ right now. I had to focus on getting away. Getting home, back to Renesmee. Her face in my mind alone kept me moving forward.

I found myself in the Dungeon of the horrid place, and considered the irony. Trapped prisoner of the ancient royals, only to be set free at their death.

There was a vicious laugh behind me, and I turned to find the Guard had cornered me. They closed in, all with hate in there eyes and evil in there sneers. And I found that I didn't care.

Renesmee's face flashed through my mind again and I could hear my promise I had made to her to come home. But I knew I needn't worry about her. She had Jake and her family. She would be safe.

The last few months passed through my mind, the pain, the loss, the numbness I had felt for much too long. The thought of being set free sent a spark of emotion through my veins that I hadn't felt for so long; happiness. I let one last agonizingly painful thought drift through my mind.

_I love you, Edward. _

I smiled, coaxing them forward, and waited for death to encase me.


	2. Chapter 2 5th Honeymoon

Chapter 1: 5th Honeymoon

I would sacrifice my life any day of the week for my family, but there were some things I just couldn't handle much of. Alice's shopping was one of them. I had put up with it for the past 22 years, and this was the final straw.

I looked into Alice's perfect pixie face, her bottom lip pouted out, and prepared myself to say no.

"Alice, is it really necessary for you and Jasper to go on a fifth honeymoon?" I asked, letting my annoyance at her show. "I mean Edward and I had the one wedding, the one honeymoon, and we've been pretty happy. Can't you and Jasper just stop with the fourth and be happy?" I didn't feel it was necessary to add that every day with Edward felt like a honeymoon, but I was pretty sure she got the point.

"But, Bella," she sang in her bell-like voice, "we're honeymooning in víla lásky!"

I felt my face twist in confusion.

"Where the hell is _Vila Lasky_??" I asked.

"Exactly!" she chimed happily before jumping into her Porsche.

I mumbled furiously as I climbed into the car beside her. Why could I never say no to my sister? Forget seeing the future. She had to be a hypnotist.

She smiled and hummed happily all the way to the bridal store, which happened to be in Seattle. Since the ride was long I managed to forgive Alice until she pulled up in front of a pink, frilly looking boutique. Once we were inside, she immediately sprinted, in a humanly way, to the back. To my dismay, this was where the lingerie section was.

Like a cyclone, she started tossing anything and everything sexy, pink, and her size into the cart.

"Jesus Alice!" I scolded, "I mean, honestly, do you really need ALL of this?" I picked up a good handful of lacy fabric to emphasize my point.

"Yes," she sang innocently as she pulled us to the checkout. I sighed in frustration at the tiny women. She launched into a conversation about the wedding décor, the selection of flowers, and her dress while I put everything onto the counter and pulled out the glossy black credit card. The cashiers eyes grew wider every time she pulled another handful of Alice's bed wear from the cart. After what seemed like a very long time, she had finished ringing everything up and turned to look at the computer screen.

If I had thought the cashiers eyes were big before, they were nothing compared to now. She quietly choked out the price and almost passed out when she saw my lack of concern.

I knew there was enough on the card to easily triple that amount and more. She took the card, swiped it, and we were on our way.

Alice was still talking in the car, but I had long before forgotten what we were talking about. I had my thoughts on the week ahead and I couldn't wait.

Alice and Jasper would be gone for two weeks, or more knowing Alice, on there 'honeymoon', Rose and Emmett would be staying at the house they had bought inside of Forks, Renesmee and Jacob lived at there house in La Push now, so Carlisle and Esme would be the only ones at the house and Edward and I would be at our cottage. We had meant to get another house years ago but couldn't bring ourselves to leave.

I chuckled at the memory.

"Your not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Alice huffed from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, Alice, what were you saying?" I asked apologetically.

"Well, it's too late now. We're already home," she replied cheerily, already over being mad at me.

I looked out the windshield, completely shocked we had made it home this quick. She heard my gasp and laughed.

"You know Bella, for a vampire, you are extremely unobservant", she chirped before jumping out of the car and prancing inside with her shopping bags.

I couldn't help but to laugh along with her as I ran inside behind her.

Esme and Rose were dashing around like mad women preparing the decorations for tomorrows festivities, Renesmee sat quietly on the couch with Jake's, who was snoring loudly, head in her lap, Emmett and Jasper were absent, and my husband was seated at the piano, playing over tomorrows music again, as if he needed practice.

I chuckled at the sight of my family.

I quickly ran over to sit on the bench next to Edward. When I made contact with the cushion, he immediately turned his head and kissed me tenderly without stopping his music.

He broke away reluctantly when Renesmee cleared her throat behind us. How long had we been pressed together? Time seemed to lose meaning when I was with Edward.

I sighed and turned away to scowl at my daughter. She saw the look on my face, smiled, then yawned loudly, stretching her arms out around her.

"Well Mom, Dad, I'm beat. I think me and Jake are gonna head back to the house," she whispered, stifling another yawn. She then started at Jake, cooing at him to wake up and lightly tracing his face with her fingers.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes Rose standing in the kitchen looking particularly interested in Renesmee and Jake all of a sudden. With a malicious grin she picked a few pots and pans from the counter and walked lazily toward the couch. She was passing by nonchalantly when BOOM! All of the pans banged together and clattered to the ground. Jake jumped two feet in the air and landed standing in front of Renesmee, shaking. He took in his surroundings and stopped himself from shifting just in time.

Rosalie snorted and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, dog. I must have dropped them," before picking up the pots and walking happily away.

Jake was staring after her with pure hate, but soon calmed down and smiled his wide, wolfy grin. He threw his arm around Ness and they both said a quick goodbye before racing out the door.

I sighed and turned to Edward with what I knew was a devilish grin.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the cottage, shouldn't we babe?" I asked, as soon as Emmett's huge form burst through the door with Jasper behind him. "We have _lots_ to do before tomorrow," I stated, making a pitiful attempt to wiggle my eyebrows.

Edwards eyes filled with lust and Emmett's booming laughter filled the air. Edward grabbed my hand and shot up, bringing me with him. We had almost made it to the backdoor, having already called our goodbyes, when Emmett's singing started.

"Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-", he sang off key.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward shouted the warning over his should, before taking off toward the river with me by his side.

The only reply we heard from Emmett was his booming laughter, again. We both laughed, too, as we launched ourselves over the river and raced down the familiar path to our home that was laden down with our scents.

By the time we reached the stone pathway in front of our door I was already in Edward's arms, kissing him madly, and completely loosing myself in everything that was my husband.

We lay entangled in each others limbs when the sun rose from the horizon the next day. We sighed in unison at what this sign meant. It was time to get up.

I groaned as I sat up, pulling myself from Edward's embrace.

"Time for a wedding," he sighed.

"No," I stated, annoyed. "It's time for our pain of a sister to renew her vowels with our brother for the fifth time."

Edward chuckled at my small outburst and rose out of our steel-framed bed, bringing me with him. He swooped me off my feet bridal style and carried me to the closet with him.

We dressed quickly, me in my canary yellow bridesmaid dress and Edward in his suit. I grabbed a brush on my way out of the house, not worrying about anything else. One very amazing perk of being an immortal being: instant beauty.

Edward grabbed me in his arms as soon as we left the house and kissed me deeply.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are so beautiful", he told me, smiling his breathtaking crooked smile.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you don't look to bad yourself", I replied.

We both laughed as we ran back to the mansion in the clearing.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were putting chairs outside in front of the white lattice archway that was a foot away from the rushing water of the river. The archway was laced with green vines that had perfect yellow blossoms blooming from them, not one the least bit wilted. A golden carpet was laid from the backdoor down to the archway in between the two large groups of chairs. Beside the archway was a snow white piano raised on a white platform that had the same yellow petals as the blossoms on the archway scattered all over it.

I smiled to myself. Alice never did anything halfway.

Edward went to practice the compositions once again, and I headed up to Alice and Jasper's room to get my bouquet of white and golden lilies, passing the guests who had already arrived. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri were looking odly darker than usual in contrast with the white chairs they had seated themselves in. Charlotte was fixing Peter, one of the groom's men's, tie, and Tanya and the Denali coven, including Garrett, with there familiar golden eyes were walking around mingling with the other immortals.

I grabbed one of the bouquets out of the three vases on Alice's desk and peeked my head in her bathroom to make sure everything was going smoothly. Of course, it was.

Alice looked stunning in a fitting crème colored dress that went to mid thigh. Her pixie black hair framed her face perfectly and the bouquet of all yellow lilies she held in one hand made the yellow in her eyes shine like gold. Rose was on her knees beside her helping her strap her 3 inch heels into place.

"Ready, girls?" I called from the doorway before running in the room quickly to embrace Alice. "You look beautiful, Alice," I told her, quickly letting go as to not wrinkle the clothes.

"Thank you!" she chimed happily. "And, yes almost. I'll be down in a minute. Make sure Carlisle's waiting in his spot."

"Okay, most of the guests are here so were ready when you are," I threw in before racing downstairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

I threw the oak doors open to see 7 pairs of pitch black eyes, one pair chocolate brown, 7 well dressed russet skinned bodies, one thin and pale. An aged Sam and Emily walked in first, hugging me, then walking on to find there seats. Next, a slightly younger Quil and Claire. Quil hugged me, but Claire hung back, mumbling hello, still intimidated by my kind. Then came an even younger Embry holding Leah Clearwater's hand. I gaped at the sight. Apparently they had given up on imprinting. They waved hello and continued walking into the house as the youngest of all walked in, hugged my neck tightly, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Seth!" I greeted him.

"Hey Bells," he replied, his eyes searching for Edward already.

"He's playing out back," I said before he could ask. He murmured a "Thanks Bells!" before running in the direction of Edward's flawless music.

Then, last Renesmee and Jacob came in with their arms around each other. Jacob went to the backyard to meet with his friends and find a seat while Renesmee went to retrieve her bouquet.

I closed the door behind them, sighing, and for the second time that day thinking that Alice never did anything halfway.

I had taken two steps towards the stairs to get ready to walk down the isle, when the doorbell rang again. _How odd,_ I thought to myself. _I thought that was all the guests._

I turned and warily opened the door, again. Two people stood before me that I had never seen before. The female stood slightly in front of the male at her side, a sign that she was in charge. She was small, black-haired, and had features that were clearly Mexican. The male was a few inches taller than me, with deep black hair that hung past his shoulders, and impossibly rich, dark brown skin. As soon as I laid eyes on him I knew who he was. The comparison between him and the dark hybrid from Chile was startling. Just as comprehension dawned on my face, the female spoke.

"Hello," she said in an icy sweet accented voice. "I am here to attend my good friend, Jasper's boda. I am Maria."

I instinctively lowered myself into a defensive crouch, a vicious growl ripping from my throat just as I made eye contact with Joham and Maria's wild, blood red eyes.


End file.
